The software industry has developed numerous programs to allow users to generate or edit various types of content. This content may include drawings or other images, video, text, and the like. The programs provide many benefits in generating and editing content. For example, image editing programs enable users to create new images or alter existing images. User initiated changes to these images may include adding shapes, adding text, numbers, or other symbols, and shading, blurring, or filtering features of an image. Some programs also provide users with the ability to undo changes made to the images in an order that is opposite the order in which the changes were made. Some programs also provide users with the ability to redo previously undone changes in an order that is opposite the order in which the changes were undone.